Finally
by doctorameliashepherdess
Summary: It was finally happening. He was finally taking her home where they would have no interruptions. Suddenly, their relationship became more real to her and she was scared. Their relationship would now become more than stolen glances in the hospital hallways and quick kisses in on-call rooms. (What we missed between Owen apologizing in 11x17 and them ending up in bed.)


**A/N: So I wrote this ages ago right after 11x17 and didn't realize until now that I didn't post it. I figured that we all need some happy Owelia, though, so better late than never!**

"I'm not always good with surprises," Owen confessed to Amelia, hoping to stop her from leaving.

"Me either!" Amelia whipped around and chided before her eyes softened at the sight of his sad expression.

"Maybe we should get over that," she suggested, hating the tension between the two.

Their eyes locked into each other's gazes and Owen started walking towards Amelia.

"I think that sounds good." His soft smile gained a grin from Amelia and her eyes said it all- she wanted him to take her home. He pressed a hand to the small of her back to turn her towards the parking lot and they walked to his car. Once they were both in the car and driving to the Shepherd property, Amelia tensed up. It was finally happening. He was finally taking her home where they would have no interruptions. Suddenly, their relationship became more real to her and she was scared. Their relationship would now become more than stolen glances in the hospital hallways and quick kisses in on-call rooms.

Amelia's thoughts were abruptly impeded when she felt the weight of Owen's warm hand on top of hers. She looked up from her lap to catch him glancing worriedly at her before he turned back to the road.

"Hey, we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to," he offered after seeing how anxious she looked.

"What? No!" Amelia quickly answered, causing Owen to jump.

"No. Sorry. I, uh," Amelia tried to get the words out, but was too flustered by her own outburst.

"Um, what I mean is that I want to. I'm ready Owen- more than ready. It's just getting so real now and I just…" she trailed off to try and stop the awkwardness that was flowing from her mouth before picking right back up. "But, I want it, God, I want it so badly. I want you. I've wanted this so badly and now its happening. Don't you worry."

"Oh, good!" Owen exclaimed. "But not good as in "I would be upset if you said no". I would never do that- I respect you so much- too much to ever be upset with you for something like that. It's more of an "I'm glad you feel comfortable with this and want it too" kind of good. Ugh, I should just stop my babbling now."  
Owen stopped talking right as Amelia burst out in laughter, causing him to blush profusely and mentally scold himself for being so awkward.

"I'm so sorry!" Amelia tried to apologize while miserably failing to suppress her laughter. "It's just that we're so incredibly awkward. I mean, you'd think that two adult professionals that have previous relationship experience would be able to have somewhat normal conversations, but-" Amelia just laughed.

"You'd think so, huh." Owen chuckled, thankful that they were pulling up to the trailer. He put the truck into park and jumped out while telling Amelia to stay in the car.

Amelia sat in the car, smiling as Owen struggled to open the trailer door. He looked so frazzled and she couldn't help but wonder what in the world he was doing in there. She stared intently at the trailer as a soft flow started to come from the windows. Seconds later, Owen emerged from the trailer and walked over to the passenger door of the truck. He opened Amelia's door and scooped her up bridal style into his arms, causing Amelia to screech out loud.

"Owen! What are you doing?" she giggled as he carried her to the door of the trailer and once again fumbled with the it. When he finally opened the door and walked inside, Amelia let out a gasp. The trailer was lit up with candles and on the dinner table the sparkling water she had brought him was sitting in an ice bath.

"Owen," she sighed. "You didn't have to do this."

He finished the short walk to the back of the trailer and set her down on his bed. Sitting next to her, he placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Yes I did, because you, Amelia Shepherd, deserve far more than I could ever give you. We should be somewhere nicer than this. I should have taken you on a proper date, not just to my darn trailer to have sex." Owen broke eye contact with her, feeling as though he hadn't done enough. "I just want you to feel special, to make tonight special."

"Oh, Owen." Amelia took his face in her arms. "The fact that you are doing so much makes this so incredibly special. And this isn't just some one night stand kind of thing, either. This isn't just sex. This is you and me consummating our feelings. I know we haven't talked about them yet, and quite frankly I don't really want to wait any longer because of talking, but just know that this does mean something and I love everything you have done for me."

She pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled back to look into his mesmerizing eyes. They stared into each other's eyes until Owen crashed his lips back into hers and started unbuttoning her shirt. Owen couldn't seem to get her shirt off fast enough, so Amelia took it into her own hands. She tore the shirt off of her arms and tugged Owen's off his body, both of which were soon followed by their pants.

Owen pulled away with a smile on. "Anxious are we?" he teased.

Amelia grabbed his face and attached her lips back to his. "Shut up and kiss me," she breathed against his lips.

They fell back into the bed kissing profusely. His hands tangled themselves into her silky hair and hers roamed up and down his toned chest.

"Finally," Amelia moaned into his mouth.

"Finally," he whispered.


End file.
